Blue burned feathers
by Kikre
Summary: Rin made a sacrifice after Yukio lost himself to the blue flames, a sacrifice she was willing to take. Yukio, however, hasn't been able to accept what his sister has done. Takes place somewhere in the manga(or anime) after all of the current events. Fem!Rin because I like it also, Shiro didn't die but ended up in a coma... Rated T to be sure
1. What's in the past is in the past

Blue burned feathers

Hello Kikre here!  
So… here's my very first Ao no Exorcist fanfic, I hope that you'll like it. If you find any mistakes or have some pros/cons, please tell me ^^

Thanks!

Warnings:  
I do not own Ao no Exorcist I do however own the OC's also Fem!Rin because I like it and Shiro never died but ended up in a serious coma….

Chapter 1: What's in the past is in the past

* * *

Rin couldn't believe her eyes as she saw Yukio burst into the all too familiar blue flames. If only she had known what was going through her little brothers mind than perhaps she could have helped him. "Don't think that, he's too stubborn for his own good and you know that." Rin looked at Suguro who shared the same surprised yet calm look. "I'm going in" and with that, she ran to her little brother who oh so desperately needed her help.

4 months later

Yukio was crying, obviously. He always showed his weakness when he visited Fujimoto but he never cried _in front_ of Rin. Rin, of course, was shocked to see this but felt sympathy for the reason why. She _knows_ how hard it is. Unable to bare it any longer she stormed out of the hospital room with one goal in mind: I gotta fix this and that clown knows how….

"Oh my, what a pleasant surprise! To what do I owe this visit?" Rin slammed her hands on Mephisto's desk. That damn clown…. As usual he was sitting in his stupid overly sized chair, casually drinking a cup of tea. "I wanna help him, I can't stand to just watch him crumble and not do anything. I'm the filthy spawn of Satan, not him." Mephisto put his tea down and leaned forward. He smirked his typical creepy smirk and stood up walking over to Rin. "I certainly know a way but are you prepared, for when you choose to help him, you'll pay the price." He stopped at nose length in front of Rin's face, his eyes twinkling with that nasty mischief. Not hesitating Rin said firm "Everything for that molly four eyes"

3 months later

Yukio was screaming, screaming at that thing in front of him. Even with his powers he wasn't strong enough, he couldn't win no matter what. He received another blow and felt himself slipping away toward unconsciousness. The last thing he heard was his sisters voice filled with too much love and too much sorrow "Sorry Yukio, it'll be over soon".

1 month later

At first he heard muffled voices which sounded awfully familiar. Next, he saw an ugly white sealing which was just too bright for his eyes. "Yukio, are you awake? Can you hear me? " No, it couldn't be, the doctors said that it was impossible for him to wake up so why… "Dad?" Slowly the face of Shiro came into view, that same caring face he used to know. Shiro just smiled at him and patted his hair "Hey sleepy head, took you long enough" Shiro said grinning at his son.

Yukio looked around the hospital room and saw a few others. Shiemi was sitting next to him, smiling ever so sweetly at him. Shura stood in the corner with Suguro who were obviously too busy arguing about something. Yukio tried to think of the reason how he could possibly have ended up at in the hospital but all he got were some blurry images of his sister raging in those blue flames. "What happened?" Finally Shura noticed him "Oooh, look who's awake, morning sleepy head"

Shiro laughed and helped his son sit upright. "Already told him that." His smile faded, making room for a sad little smile. "Rin, that's what happed, apparently. I don't know the details but… " Shiro slumped down in his wheelchair, as Yukio noticed, and started…crying? Yukio looked at Shura for explanation. What happened, what did she do, did it have to do with the fact that he couldn't feel his flames anymore or his tale. Yukio just didn't understand.

As per clue, Mephisto decided to drop by, complete with pink smoke and glitters. "Good morning Okumura-sensei, good to see you up again." He grinned as he walked over to Yukio's bed and let himself fall down on one of the unoccupied chairs. "I'll tell you what happened, though I think you know already. Rin took your demon half". Well, that certainly explained a lot "So, I'm 100% human now, what about Rin? Where is she?" Shiro took a few deeps breaths, calming himself down. "Rin, took you demon side and gave you her human half. Because of this the Grigori found her to dangerous." Yukio couldn't believe what he was hearing. But Shiro wasn't finished yet.

"She was executed…"

* * *

Jeey, cliff-hanger right from the start, isn't that great ^^  
I'll try to update soon, no promises however, sorry.


	2. The past is to learn from

'she is gone' was all Yukio could think about. He didn't even hear Bon screaming at the headmaster or Shiemi crying for her best friend. Shiro just stared into nothingness, feeling empty. His little girl was gone, he never got to say sorry for everything that happend before, how he reacted to her and how he could have explained things better. The whole room was in a state of shock at the news and nobody wanted to believe it. All Mephisto could say was that it was the truth. He left the room, leaving everybody devastated. Shiro came back to reality, seeing his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. Yukio looked up at his fathers face, tears forming "I'm sorry dad, I couldn't protect her, I'm so sorry" Shiro shook his head smiling sadly, if anyone was at fault it was the Grigori, they made the decision. Shura send the exwires home after a while, giving Shiro and Yukio some space. Yukio continued to cry untill he fell asleep, his father watching over him while trying his hardest not to cry himself. Rin had always been sweet for others, cared for them and stood up for those she loved. She didn't deserve this. Shiro sighed, he couldn't do anything, Rin was gone and there was nothing he could do to get her back, but his son was still here and needed his help. He closed his eyes and was soon in a restless sleep, still holding his son.

The funeral was weird, since the Grigori didn't find it necessary to tell Shiro and Yukio what they had done to Rin's body. They made a grave in the cemetery next to the church, but it wasn't as comforting as Shiro thought it would be, his baby girl wasn't there, it was just a stone. Shiro's recovery was going well, he was released from the hospital but had to take it easy. Yukio however, wasn't doing so great. He spend most of his time locked up in his and Rin's old room, Shiro had to drag him out for food. The exwires, especially Shiemi, came by often to see how their teacher was doing but even at those times he would stay in the room. Shiro was growing more and more concerned, discussing his worries with the other priests at the church. "How about a sleepover with al the exwires, they all have lost someone close and perhaps it might help them if they could talk with each other" Shiro thought about the idea, it sounds like it may indeed be helpfull.

The next week the exwires came by. They were sitting in the living room, on their sleeping bags, but nobody was really in the mood to talk. The fact that Yukio litterly had to be draged from the room and looked like hell also didn't really help. Shura had come along to talk with Shiro. They were in the kitchen watching the kids. "So how are you doing" Shura asked while taking a sip from her beer "Better, still trying to get my head around the fact that Rin is just, gone. I just...I have to stay strong, have you seen Yukio?" Shura snorted "Yeah, the kid looks like dead warmed over, I thought he would handle it better" they both took a second to look at Yukio, who was just staring at the ground. Bon had started talking and was asking Shiemi how she was doing. It was clear everybody was having a hard time but at least they were talking. Shiro smiled at that but his smile was soon gone when he looked at Yukio again "I had hoped so too, but Yukio has always relied on his sister, even if he didn't want to admit it. He also feels guilt for not being able to protect Rin"

Shura muttered something that sounded like idiot but Shiro let it go. They continued watching the group of exwires.

"It's crazy right, one moment you're talking with someone and the next they're gone, to weird" Shima said. Koneko nodded in agreement "I guess Rin taking on Yukio's demon powers made her to strong in the eyes of the Grigori..." Koneko thought out loud. Shiemi started sniffeling again so he put an arm around her. "It just so unfair! She did nothing wrong! She just protected her brother and this is the thanks she got!?" Bon slammed his fist on the floor. He was so angry, he'd been there when she made the decision, he should have stopped her. He looked up at Yukio who was still staring at the floor. It was getting frustrating that he was so down al the time. Shiemi ased how Yukio was doing but he just kept on staring. Bon had about enough "Seriously, we are all here, so we can get on, find someone to talk with and even now you keep on being a... a..." Bon just couldn't have it anymore "Do you think Rin wanted to have seen you like this!? Do you?!" Yukio looked up at Bon, shock all over his face "SHE WOULD BE DEVASTATED IF SHE SAW YOU LIKE THIS" Shiro and Shura came running in, taking Bon into the kitchen. Shiemi looked over at Yukio who still had a shocked expression on his face. "Are you okay Yuki? Let's go to sleep alright?" Yukio just nodded slightly and lied down on his sleeping bag, the others following. Bon came by the time most of them were asleep. He said nothing but gave Yukio a quick look before lying down. Yukio, however, just couldn't fall asleep. He kept thinking about what Bon had said. What would Rin have done if he was the one who had died. With that thought, he finally fell asleep.

The next morning the exwires woke up to a burnt smell. Shiro came rushing down to check what was going on. When they walked into the kitchen they saw Yukio trying to wave the smoke away. Shiro's mouth dropped open at the sight of Yukio trying to cook. He'd never tried that before always saying it would be a waist of his time. "What the bloody hell are you doing!!" Yukio jumped at his father's voice. "I, eeh, I wanted to say sorry for the past few days. Bon was right, Rin would hit me if she saw me like this. So, I wanted to make it up to you guys by making, eh, breakfast" Yukio gestured to the sink where something black and unidentifiable was lying, still smoking. Everybody laughed at the sight of Yukio's cooking skills and soon everybody was helping with the breakfast.

"How is it going?" Mephisto said smiling too sweetly at the person on the otherside of the room. "I trust that you made sure she has no way of reaching the others until you think she's up for it?" The person nodded "Of course Mephisto, no worries. Everything is going great. She is a quick learner under the right circumstances." Mephisto stood up from his chair and walked over, hand outstretched " I trust you'll keep me informed, Soleiya?" A blond women with violet eyes and pointed ears stepped forward to shake his hand "Of course old vriend"


	3. Loved ones may be forgotten

Hello there! First of all, thank you guys so much for the reviews and the likes. I'm sorry I'm so slow with updating and for the short chapters. Still, thank you for your support! I hope you will like this chapter and even though I'm really slow, there will be more in the future. If you have any tips please share them with me! I really like to improve my writing so that you guys have more fun reading.

\- Kikre

Warnings:  
I do not own Ao no Exorcist I do however own the OC's also Fem!Rin because I like it and Shiro never died but ended up in a serious coma….

Chapter 3: Loved ones may be forgotten but they will never be truly gone  
-

The first time it happened was when Yukio was being bullied by some rather nasty boys in elementary school. Normally the bullying consisted of name calling, these boys however though it was necessary to shove him around. Rin had left for home a while ago so Yukio was on his own, or so he thought. It happened in blur for him and after just a few seconds is sister was helping him up. When Yukio asked her about how she knew, she said something strange "I could feel you were in trouble you know, like that twin trouble sensor kind of thing". After that day it happened more often but it was always Rin who got the feeling and not him.

That was until their second year of junior high. The feeling itself wasn't unpleasant, a small tingling feeling in the back of his head, but is wasn't comforting. At first Yukio didn't know it was the same thing Rin always felt until he got a phone call from their dad. Apparently Rin had been in an accident, a hit and run, and was now in the hospital. That was also the first Yukio didn't care about school or demons, the only thing that mattered was his sister, who turned out to be just fine. The second time Yukio felt _it_ was when Rin awakened her demon side. He'd been at true cross setting up his stuff in the dorm when it hit him. The last time he felt _it_ was when Rin had lost herself during the fight with Amaimon. Or so he thought, because Rin was gone so he shouldn't be able to feel _it_ anymore, right? So why was he feeling it right now?

"Teach, you okay?" Snapping from his thought, Yukio looked up at Bon. The boy was looking at him with a worried look on his face and had is hand on Yukio's shoulder. Right, they were given a mission and he was explaining the details. "Ah, yeah sorry, I'm fine. Just thinking about something"  
Honestly Yukio was indeed fine. After the whole break down and recovery period things lightened up for both him and his dad. The pain was still there but now they could talk about it.

"Alright, where was I? The ghost we're looking for is very skittish so keep that in mind. Koneko, Shima and Kamiki, you three are together. Bon and Shiemi, you are with me." With that the group split up to search for the ghost.

The mission was, as expected, very uneventful. However, the tingly feeling in the back of Yukio's head came back a few times during the day. With _it_ happening so many times it just couldn't be a random thing, something was up and it had to do with Rin. How that was possible was what Yukio needed to find out. "Teach, could I talk to you for a sec?" Yukio looked up from his work to see Bon and Shiemi walking over to him. Bon had a rather serious look on his face while Shiemi looked worried. Yukio nodded and gave a gesture that Bon could talk. "Well, you seemed pretty out of it today and a couple of times you looked rather worried." "Yuki, is something wrong? You can tell us you know." Yukio gave a sigh and messaged the bridge of his nose. He could tell them about the weird twin connection he and Rin had..have? Maybe they could even help him find some answers. He started telling Shiemi and Bon about his connection with Rin, deciding that it was indeed a good thing to have his friends help him on this, especially after the last few months. "Wow, who would have guessed you and Rin-chan had that sort of thing going on." "Yeah, pretty awesome but Yukio, Rin is gone so how is it possible for you to have that feeling?" Bon made a point there, he had the same idea. "That's why I need your help. If the Grigori somehow decided not to execute Rin than we need to find out what did happen. She is obviously in trouble."

Yukio came home late that day, very late. Shiro was probably worried and Yukio hated that idea. He tried be as quiet as possible as he entered the house. He was half way up the stairs when he heard the creaking of the floor. That was definitely his dad standing there. "You're home awfully late Yukio? Did something happen?" Yukio looked up at the man standing above him. Shiro was still in his normal clothes, his glasses still on top of his nose and his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Sorry, dad. Bon, Shiemi and I were doing some research and we kind of forgot the time." Shiro chuckled and started walking down the stairs. "And here I thought you had gotten in some kind of trouble. Only you could manage coming home late after doing research. Let's sit down for a bit alright?" Yukio nodded and climbed down the stairs followed by Shiro. They went to the kitchen and sat down, not bothering to turn the lights on. Shiro looked at over his glasses, telling him to get on with it. Deciding that it was best for both of them to tell the truth Yukio did just that "Well, it's kind of weird really. You know about the twin trouble connection thing right?" Shiro gave hum, he had heard his kids talk about it once in a while and he knew it was a genuine thing. "I felt it today. Multiple times actually. But, that isn't possible right, because Rin is … gone. So I decided to try and find out what happened with the Grigori. Bon and Shiemi helped me looking into the minutes of the meeting to see if we could find something." Shiro rubbed his chin looking deep in thought. Yukio knew this was a big thing for him to so he gave Shiro some time. "And did you guys find anything?" Yukio shook his head. Nothing, they had found nothing. As if the whole trail never happened. Shiro gave a hum and rubbed his chin some more. "How about this, tomorrow we both give Mephisto a visit. Alright?" Yukio could just stare at his dad. "You seriously believe me?" "What, you don't believe it yourself?" Yukio just stared at his dad. He did believe it himself, the feeling had never proven him and Rin wrong but it still sounded so, ridiculous. Shiro gave him a warm smile, the kind where the corner of his eyes would wrinkle up slightly. "Come on, let's go to bed. Tomorrow we will look into it, together. After all, this is Rin we are talking about." Shiro gave Yukio a wink and got up. Yukio followed suit, more than ready for bed.


End file.
